doodlerfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme
A theme is a major part of DoodleJump. By sliding on the bottom of the screen, you can decide why theme you would like to play. The themes are Plain, Christmas, Halloween, Jungle, Outer Space, Soccer World Cup, Underwater, Halloween 2, and Easter. There are some things that only certain themes have. Plain This theme is mostly described by its name. The Doodler does not have any costume in this theme. It has a white background that resembles lined paper, green platforms, orange exploding platforms, and black holes that appear as holes in a paper. The monsters have no theme and can vary from a blue monster that floats horizontally to a large green monster with 3 yellow eyes. The UFO's look like actual flying saucers and the jetpacks, springs, and trampolines look like what a typical one in our world look like. Propellerhats are brightly colored and have a yellow fan on top. The exclusive features are a defense shield and spring shoes. If you are playing as a Pocket God character, then you play in the plain theme. Christmas Christmas is a holiday theme. The Doodler wears a santa has and costume and has rosy red cheeks. It has a blue background with snow falling and resembles a winter wonderland. The platforms are white, the broken platforms look like a regular platform, only broken in half. The exploding platforms come earlier than in other themes and are white with red shading. The monsters are holiday themed and are snowflakes, decorated trees, elves, penguins, and a distorted Santa Claus. UFO's are sleighs with beams of light shooting down from them and like the plain theme, black holes are rips in the background. Springs and trampolines look simalar to the ones in the plain theme, but the jetpacks are Santa related colored (red and white) and it is hidden in a tall orange box while the spring shoes are hidden in a widde yellow box. The advantages to playing this mode is only that you have spring shoes. Halloween Halloween is what is called the hardest theme out of all the rest. The Doodler represents a ghost that glows very brightly and must light its own path through the dark black night. The moon is up, but only in a crescent shape and a dim orange color. Monsters are obviously Halloween themed, and are usually witches, flying pumpkins, zombies, scaly beasts, devils, or Frankenstein. All platforms are black(including breaking and vanishing ones) except for the exploding ones, which are eyeballs that turn red when about to explode. UFO's appear as ghosts. Jetpacks appear as witch's brooms, propeller hats are pumpkins with bats as fans, and black holes are rips in the background and are very hard to see. There are definetly more disadvantages in this theme then there are advantages. Jungle Jungle is a neutral theme, making it not easy nor hard. Dressed like an explorer, the Doodler jumps on green platforms, breaks dark green ones, and jumps on tree like trampolines. Nothing is different about the springs or black holes. Monsters are usually insects or hairy jungle beasts. The vanishing platforms are fungus covered branches and the exploding ones are prtty flowers and take longer to explode than other platforms. Flying mushrooms are UFo's in this theme. There are no extra advantages. Space Space is usually called the easiest of all themes. The Doodler must jump wearing a space suit (in outerspace) on normal springs, floating trampolines, pale vanishing platforms, and orange exploding ones. Propeller hats are very robotic, like the monsters. Jetpacks look simalar to the ones in the plain version, and if you are lucky, you can get in a rocketship that will take you up several thousand points. Black holes actually resemble the ones we would find when a star explodes in outer space, making sense because the theme is certainly related to it.UFO's look very sophisticated can shoot down actual beams. The extra advantages are the Rocketship but does not have the protection shield or spring shoes. Soccer World Cup Wearing a blue striped uniform, the Doodler must battle against many teams in a soccer field background. He must jump on white platforms to victory! The teams are the monsters in this game.They include many countries like Sweden, Spain, Ireland, Turkey, Netherlands, Czech Rebublic and more. Most teams like Sweden, Columbia, Czech Rebublic, New Zealand and Netherlands are common, but teams like Italy, Ireland, U.S., Brazil, Australia, and the Honduras are rarer and are harder to fight. The only jumping advantages are a trampoline that is blue and with and springs. There are no advantages to this theme and actually have disadvantages because of the lack of jetpacks and propeller hats. Underwater In an old fashioned diving suit, the Doodler must jump underwater. He has an unlimited air supply, of course. The background resembles a coral reef and the platforms are blue. Broken platforms look like fragile coral and springs look like coils of coral. The trampolines are likes large round coral and a propeller hat looks simalar to the one in the space theme. Looking like two giant cans of pressured air, the jetpacks are avaidible in this game. UFO's are jellyfish and the monsters are various types of fish. Bubbles represent vanishing platforms while red coral represents exploding ones. There are no dis or advantages. Halloween 2 Much easier than the first, the Doodler jumps in a Frankenstein costume. The bottom resembles a cemetery and the sides are like black overgrown weeds. All the monsters and the power ups are the same, making it almost exact to the first one. Easter The newest version, the Doodler jumps in a bunny costume. Spring appear as flowers trampolines are simalar. The background is blue and the platforms are green except for the moving ones which are blue. Jetpacks resemble carrots and propeller hats are unknown as to their appearance. The UFO's look like cupcake frosting and the monsters are either different types of bird or bunny. Spring shoes are avaidible and do not have a special appearance. The advantages are spring shoes.